This invention relates to a foldable bicycle and it is an improvement with respect to my U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,136. A number of designs of foldable bicycles are known and several of these rely on provision of hinges in a conventional bicycle frame of diamond configuration. In addition, some of these designs provide for turning of handlebars into the plane of the frame. Because the wheels are of standard diameter (i.e., approximately 26") and because the pedals still project at right angles to the plane of the frame, the folded dimensions of these bicycles are not such as to permit easy carrying and storage in confined spaces. In these designs the folding is essentially an afterthought applied to a bicycle of conventional configuration.
Other known designs provide for foldable elements such as handlebars and/or pedals, without folding the main frame.
Yet other known designs provide for telescoping or folding of some elements (e.g., handlebars and saddle tube) and of the main frame at one point, and employ small wheels to reduce the folded dimensions. Such designs realize some, but not all, the potential reduction in folded dimensions achievable by (a) multiple folding of the main frame, and of certain components, and (b) use of small wheels.